Damn the Imbecile
by restlessdragon
Summary: When a girl goes for an interview at KaibaCorp. She gets the job and soon she gets involved in a love triangle that not only involves one of the fellow KaibaCorp employees but her boss as well! Pink shoes follwed by manic boyfriends soon follow her.


Damn the Imbecile

Chapter 1-Lost and found

I hate job interviews, they're always awkward, excruciatingly painful and you never know what is going to happen. Not to mention the amount of time and care it takes to pick out the perfect outfit and all the research you have to do to make yourself sound smart. Not that I'm not smart or anything. Anyways the point is, this interview isn't going any different and what makes it worse is the fact that it's a she-devil interviewing me, and she obviously hates me, with her tight bun and chic business-

"Excuse me? Are you listening, Ms. Watson?" Ooops. . . forgot to nod and smile.

"Of course, continue, please" I smiled at her but on the inside I hope she burns.

"As I was saying, the job entitles respect, and the ability to give out mail. Do you understand?" She said snidely and I swear to god her nose was pointing down on me, the stupid cow.

"Of – Wait sorting mail?" What, I want money! No. . . I _need _money.

She smirked at me, "Yes, is that a problem? You will get 210 dollars a week plus dental benefits. You start now, the mail room is just down the hall," She stood up and brushed off her skirt, pompous little- "and don't worry, if you work hard you may get promoted. Have a nice day!" She left the room in all her pompous glory. Damn, my life just went down the moldy drain. Well, at least its some money to get me through the month and Anna, my roommate, won't yell at me for not having a job.

Wait, where's the mail room again? Ugh, stuck up little she-devil! I stood up and walked out to the hallway. She said down the hallway but she failed to say which way. Now I'm going to get lost. . . great.

It's been ten whole minutes and she still hadn't found the mailroom. 'Shit! I just hope that I don't bump into Se-' at that moment Veronica had bumped into a fellow KaibaCorp worker.

'Thinking and walking can be dangerous' thought Veronica

"Uh…excuse me sir, could you please direct me to the mail room. I'm kinda lost and if Mr. Kaiba finds out, he will kill me" Veronica asked while blushing

"Sure thing miss and you can call me Eric. I don't think Mr. Kaiba would like you to call me sir. I can see that it's your first day here, I'm I right?"

"You caught me Eric. It is my first day here. I'm kind of embarrassed that I got lost. Oh and by the way my name is Veronica."

"Okay then, where was I?" Eric scratched his trying to figure what he wanted to say next "Oh yes now I remember! God I can be so forgetful, it is actually a miracle that I am still here. Sorry about that, anyways….here are the directions." Eric gave Veronica a map showing the location of the mailroom.

With a puzzled expression on her face, Veronica asked Eric how he got hold of the map.

"It's actually my map, when I was mail person. Everybody in KaibaCorporations start at the basic rank-handing out mail."

"Oh okay. Thanks Eric. I better go now before Mr. Kaiba finds out that I am resting on the job and then fires me cause right now I cant afford to get fired.

"Hehe. See you Veronica."

'So here I go again, to find the mailroom that just cannot be found. But at least I have something to help me. I have to remember to than Erik later on. Maybe I will buy him some chocolates or ask him to dinner, just as coworkers, nothing else. Anyways…back to finding the mailroom…right, it says here to carry on straight okay then.' After Veronica continued walking for what seemed like eternity she looked at her map again and then she saw that she had to turn left and then take another left and then take one final right turn and then she would be-bump!

'Oh for fuck sakes. This is the second person I have bumped into today. What is wrong with me?' Veronica saw that there was a ledge nearby, took hold of it and slowly got up off the floor. "Oh excuse me. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you with those." Veronica stated to the very surprised and extremely shocked stranger

"Fucking damn right you weren't paying attention. Next time pay more attention to where your feet are going than damn map! Why have you got that map anyway?"

"Uh…I'm kind of lost. Hey what business is it of yours to ask why I have got this map. Shouldn't you be working? I would hate to see what Mr. Kaiba would to do to both of us if he caught us here chit chatting."

But unknown to Veronica this stranger was Mr. Kaiba and he was giving he was giving her his trademark icey glare.

"What business is it of mine you ask? It's exactly my business! Excuse me miss but do you have any idea who you are speaking to?"

"How about…no and I don't give a shit. You're certainly not Mr. Kaiba for that matter."

At that remark Seto couldn't help but laugh. "So you have no idea who I am? Good. Then follow me Veronica and don't even ask how I knew your name. The answer will show shortly.

3


End file.
